just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Nia Honjou
Nia Honjou is a character that will be featured in the fanfic, Date A Live: Inverse Overload, written by Vince. She is a Spirit, nicknamed and is one of the recent main female characters in the Date A Live series. As of the end of Volume 13, Nia is the ninth Spirit saved and sealed by Shido. Personality Nia has a very energetic personality that allows her to get along with everyone. It also helped her become familiar with the society very quickly, along with the aid of her Angel. This kind of personality was also shown throughout her first date with Shido, where she maintained a playful attitude while teasing him. However, thanks to her powers, Nia began to lose her ability to open up to humans. Her omniscient Angel ended up backfiring her after she became curious about her origins. The feeling of distrust started sitting in her heart after she had learned about her past self. Nia also started checking each person she knew and became disgusted with humans after discovering the dark side of humanity through . It ultimately made her distance herself from her acquaintances and ended up making her alone. Since she could not live without coming into contact with anyone, Nia decided to put on a mask and treated everyone like they're a game's NPC. Afterwards, she began to immerse herself in the 2D world, since it's the only thing she can open her heart to. The characters in that world were very straightforward yet complex at the same time. Best of all, she couldn’t detect any malice from them from using , and they could never betray her. However, her interactions with Shido proved that she still had hope that she could meet someone whom she can open her heart to, something that Westcott took advantage of. She is also very passionate about her Otaku hobbies, becoming very angry after she found out Shido was acting out of character while cosplaying as her favorite character, Tokiya, in order to make her fall for him. Nia also has a significant hate towards spoilers. She does not like spoiling something to someone and also hates being spoiled. However, she will disregard this if she is very angry about certain things. During her conversation with Kurumi, Nia also remarked that she does not want to uses her powers to start a conflict and would not reveal any dangerous information, even if the other party wanted it from her. Appearance Nia has short, ash gray hair and icy blue eyes. Nia's astral dress takes on the appearance similar to that of a nun. Her Astral Dress is an ink-colored semi-transparent fabric that completely displays her body line. The collar of her dress takes on the shape of a pen tip and the middle part of her Astral Dress is patterned as a manga panel, both of which referencing her job as a manga artist. She wears long black laced boots, and a black veil that is attached with a pen and a feather duster. There is also a golden cross attached to a beaded rope, surrounding the waist of the dress. When she is not wearing her Astral Dress, she wears a pair of dark red square framed glasses. In Date A Live be Added... Abilities/Skills Angel: 'Rasiel '''Weapon: '''Book '''Astral Dress: '''Yod Nia's Angel, , is a book that can give the user information about anything that has ever happened in the world, no matter where and when. The user of becomes near omniscient. Nia describes this ability as ''"a super powerful search engine", ''where one has to focus on the information one seeks before arriving at an answer. However, in order to use this ability she has to think about the subject she is looking into and her Angel does not automatically detect any danger coming to the user. It is also limited to only facts, as it cannot tell Nia subjective information like what she should do when she's unsure of herself. Additionally, it also gave her illegible information about the one who turned into a Spirit. However, she theorized that this may be because of that person's abilities. Everything written in is fact; therefore, everything that Nia writes in the book will become reality. She calls this ability ''"future describing". However, it takes time for the event to be written down, especially since Nia prefers to draw a manga illustration instead of just writing some text. However, the ability to change the future is not absolute, as Shido could resist future describing when channeling the powers of the Angels of the Spirits he had already sealed. After Nia had a part of her Qlipha Crystal extracted from her body, she still has the ability to summon . However, she notes that its ability to give information has gotten weaker, with some information coming out as indecipherable. She also notes that she has lost the power to control the future. However, she states that since and use to be the same embodiment, she can use her ability to restrict Westcott's ability to search information using . Additionally, this shared duality also allowed Nia, with the help of Shido's fantasy counterpart, to use to stabilize a gateway connecting the fantasy world with the real world. Gallery '''Light Novel: Trivia Category:Date A Live Category:Light Novel Characters